Convert Operations
by solidorliquid
Summary: Liquid is a hitman for the British and out of all of the cadets he shows the most potential, but on his first mission his target has been terminated. His CO then assigns him to be a spy to figure out what happened.


**Covert Operations**

_Only the Beginning_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Metal Gear Solid 1,2, or 3. Nor do I own the characters._

**Warnings:** _If you do not like any action movies such as The Art of War or Die Hard then this probably is not for you._

* * *

The rain slammed into the ground unwillingly as the wind speed picked up in the center part of London. Many buildings had the doors closed and the lights on and there was not very much activity down in the streets below. Those that watched out of their windows only got lucky when a car trudged by, the driver on his way home. However, there was one person watching out of his window that could care less about the activity on the outside. All he cared about was his target in the building across the street.

The target was in a red brick building, up on the fifth level. His lights were out of course, but his enemy knew he was there. He had seen him go in with his very eyes around twenty-one hundred hours that evening. He had most likely gone to bed because he was supposed to have a long day tomorrow. That was not allowed to happen though. He was to be assassinated before hand.

The man laid his binoculars down on an unbalanced table next to him that leaned underneath the new weight forced upon it. He ran his fingers through his golden hair out of anxiety. There was no force upon the planet that could stop him from completing his first mission. If he failed his CO (commanding officer) would most likely lock him up to where he would never see the light of day again.

His cell phone began its high pitched ringing just as the clock struck midnight. The assassinator answered it without a second of hesitation.

"Do it," a deep voice commanded on the end of the line.

Quickly, the assassinator closed his phone and shoved it in the pocket of his black trench coat. The door of the apartment slammed closed behind him as he moved quickly, yet swiftly out of it and down the stairs. He ran down the stairs two at a time and he fastened a silencer on the end of his SOCOM. Not only did this have to be quick but also it had to be silent, and the assassinator was to never exist.

The rain hit the assassinator forcefully as he exited the building and crossed the street, but it had no effect whatsoever. It would not phase him because he only had one thing on his mind and that was to complete his mission.

He swung open the doors to the building wearing his black leather gloves. At the same time he hid his handgun on the inside of his trench coat. The lady at the front desk nodded at him in acknowledgement. He quickly nodded back and made his way across the ugly brown carpet to the elevator. After he entered the elevator he spun around to make sure that no one was behind him and he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The doors closed slowly and the elevator began to rise as soon as the doors were sealed. The assassinator felt relieved to get away from most of the people. He was even more relieved that he found out that there were no surveillance cameras in the elevator before hand. That would have ruined the whole thing.

Within a few minutes the assassinator was standing in front of room 248, the room of his target. It sounded so quiet inside. Not that it mattered. The assassinator pulled out a copied key from his pocket and quietly unlocked the door.

It was pitch black inside and straight in front of the assassinator a pair of windows were open, the curtains flapping in the breeze. A cold chill filled the room causing the assassinator the shiver as the breeze mixed with his already soaked trench coat. He wheeled around a corner and faced what was to be the Master Bedroom. He slowly pulled his handgun out of his trench coat and snuck into the room, not making a sound.

The figure of his target lay in the bed with his white covers over him. At first he seemed to be sleeping, however, the assassinator noticed something immediately. The covers were not only white. A darkened substance stained a large portion of them, leading from the head of the target.

The assassinator stuck his handgun back into his trench coat and pulled out his cell phone dialing a speed number.

"Is it done Liquid?" The voice asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"No sir. Some one got here before I did. The Prime Minister is already dead." Liquid answered sullenly.


End file.
